


It's like a piece of you is missing

by DancerChronicles



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: A comment Cyrus leaves on a video of a short film Therion made,  sparks a new friendship between the two of them. But what will happen when the feelings go from friendship to love? They live in separate countries Cyrus in the UK and Therion in America, can they make it work despite the distance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's one of my first Cyrus/Therion fics. While I do ship Alfyn/Therion I have a soft spot for this ship too, and it's time I showed them some love.

**Therion**

Therion had finally finished editing for the short film that he had directed and performed in. He had never edited a film before, he was pretty certain that he hadn’t done the best job of it; however the editor he had hired for the project had to quit and there was nobody else available at such a short notice, and thus Therion had bitten the bullet and decided to edit it himself. The project had been way more stressful than it had any right to be, but he was at least glad that it was over now. He decided that it was time to post it online, at the very least the film would gain some recognition.

Once he had posted his video he went about his day normally, he had an audition later that afternoon for a TV show. He made himself a mug of coffee and went through his script for the audition, he would be auditioning for a main role in the second season and the show was pretty popular in America, so he hoped that he would get it. It would be a good opportunity to put on his CV in any case. Once he had drunk his coffee it was time for him to leave to get the train. The audition was in the city of Pittsburgh, an hour away from where Therion was living. When he came back later in the evening, the audition having been a success, he decided to check to see if his video had been watched yet. He booted up his PC and opened up the video. To his surprise, he found there was a comment already.

~

**Cyrus A:**

_I must say this short film is well acted, I enjoyed the plot very much. I see no problems with the script or performance. Might I point out that the editing transitions were a little off? I mean no disrespect when I say this, it’s not so jarring but it is a little noticeable. In any case, I think you did a pretty good job._

Therion read the comment a couple of times as he thought through how best to respond to it.

**Wolfblade productions:**

_Hey, thank you for commenting on my work. I’m glad you enjoyed the acting and the scripting. Truth be told I’ve never edited a video before as you can see. I don’t think you were being disrespectful, you have to learn to take criticism in this industry._

He didn’t have to wait long before another reply came through.

**Cyrus A:**

_Thank goodness for that. I would say that for a first attempt at editing, you did a really good job in any regard. Heaps better than what I would have been able to do I can assure you. Anyway I better not keep posting and filling up your comment section with my ramblings. If you would like to keep up this conversation, you are free to email me. My contact email is on my profile, keep up the good work!_

~

Therion was curious so he went to check out the email address, he began typing out an email thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. He had always found it much easier expressing himself in writing than he did speaking, even though it took him a while to learn how to read and write since his childhood and adolescence was so chaotic. He shook his head, this wasn’t the time to think about that. He was in a much better place in his life, he had a job that he loved. The past was in the past, even if he still had nightmares.

Back and forth all evening he sent emails to Cyrus, he found out that he was a university professor who lived in England. It was funny how intrigued he was about him, something about the way he wrote was so charming. How he said he was looking forward to seeing more from Therion, it was nice to know that somebody enjoyed his work. It was beginning to get late, so Therion decided to send his last email for the night.

**To: Cyrus Albright**  
**From: Therion Wolfblade**

Hey.

I think it’s time that I went to bed now, I have to get up early to see my management in the morning. It’s been nice talking to you, I hope to hear from you again so you can give me some more pointers on how to improve my editing haha. I hope your classes go well tomorrow man, I know it’s later for you over there than it is for me.

Therion.

With that email sent, he shut off his computer and made his way to bed. His dreams that night were peaceful, for once he was not plagued with nightmares he had landed the job in the TV show, he had gotten to know somebody. This day was going well for Therion, he didn’t know that this email was the start of something truly amazing. There would be rough times ahead for him, but his life would change for the better. All because of Cyrus Albright.

~

**Cyrus**

Cyrus hadn’t had the chance to check his email since the night before. He’d ended up staying up later than he intended and had to quickly rush to the university. Thankfully Oxford university was only a ten minute drive from his house. It was funny, he had been born and raised in Oxford and had studied at the university himself. He had never left, the university had been a big part of his life since his late teens. He had found himself often dreaming of travelling, exploring the world a little more. But he never had.  
He opened up his laptop and the first thing he did was check his email, he had spent so much time emailing Therion last night, often times it was him rambling. He read through the last email that Therion sent him with a small smile on his lips. He hoped that the other had a good day too.

**To: Therion Wolfblade**  
**From: Cyrus Albright**

Good day Therion. My classes went very well today thank you. I had to give a lesson about the Roman empire today, I haven’t taught that subject in a while, so it was good to refresh my memory on it. I’ve found that I have many historic dates just stored away in my brain. The students seemed to enjoy having their brains refreshed on the topic too, I would imagine that the Roman empire was something that was taught to them when they were children; at least it was for me. 

I hope your day went well, and that your meeting with your management was successful. It must be so exciting that you’re going to be acting in ‘The Eight Travellers’, I’m such a huge fan of that show. It’s funny, when I first watched the show; it was almost like I knew it really well you know? It’s great that there will be a second season, and that you’re going to be a main role. I can’t wait to start watching it. Anyway I shall look forward to hearing from you later.

Yours sincerely Cyrus

~

It was about an hour later when he heard the ping of an email coming through to his inbox, he opened it and read the newest email from Therion. He told him that his day had gone very well, and that his management were pleased both with his audition and the short film that he had posted. Cyrus felt a grin on his face as Therion wrote how he already said his film had a fan, oh he wondered who that possibly could have been. 

He continued to email Therion back and forth once again all evening, he had almost forgotten to eat; however Therion had reminded him when he had said he needed to get food himself. Cyrus had never emailed somebody so much, it was quite curious how easy it was to talk to Therion. The other didn’t write much and he got the impression he wasn’t much of a talker, but Cyrus didn’t mind. Therion was attentive, he asked questions; he seemed as curious about Cyrus than he was about him.

How could he have possibly known that this curiosity would lead to him finding the love of his life? Cyrus had never had a serious relationship before in all of his thirty years. Life would become truly amazing for him, all thanks to Therion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Therion realise that their friendship with each other goes beyond that. It takes Therion’s ex boyfriend Alfyn and Cyrus’ old friend Odette to point out that the two of them have feelings for each other. When things become awkward between them it is up to Cyrus to address the situation.

**Therion**  
A few months had passed since he first got the comment from Cyrus, life had started getting busy. Preparations for the tv show was underway, but Therion still found time to consistently contact Cyrus. They had started messaging each other on IM after a week of emailing each other, and eventually they also began video calling each other it was a lot easier than emailing each other. It was always nice to see a new message from Cyrus after a long day.

He had just gotten home after being in the studio, instantly he found himself going straight to the computer. Cyrus was likely home from university by now, he opened up his messenger and smiled when he saw that Cyrus was online. Within a minute he received a video call from Cyrus. He smiled as the other man appeared on the screen, Cyrus too was wearing a soft smile.  
~  
“Hey you, how was your day?” Therion asked as he took a drink of water.

“I had a bit of a stressful day today, there was a lot of essays to grade today and exams are coming up; so everyone is feeling it right now. How was your day Therion?” Cyrus replied, with a soft sigh.

Therion made a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry your day was stressful, at least it will be the summer vacation soon though, that way you can have a break. My day was pretty good; I had a couple of meetings and we shot half the scenes for the second episode today.” He said, his smile softening a little. Cyrus smiled back in response.

The two of them video called each other all evening, bantering with each other. Talking to Cyrus felt so normal, it was almost like he had known the professor all his life. He spoke with such flowery language and elegance but he also had a witty sense of humour. Therion went to bed that evening unable to keep the smile off his lips, he hadn’t felt so happy to talk to somebody in a long time. It was curious really.  
~  
This routine continued for many days to come, Therion had found himself telling his best friend Alfyn about Cyrus. How he enjoyed talking to him every evening, he noticed a look of concentration on Alfyn’s face before the other man finally spoke up. “Sounds like you have a crush on this Cyrus guy Theri.” He said before he grinned at Therion, chuckling when the other’s cheeks heated up instantly. A crush? That wasn’t possible was it? He only started talking to Cyrus a month ago, sure the other guy understood him and they talked every single night, but surely it couldn’t be.

That night, as he tried to sleep Alfyn’s words were all Therion could think about. He thought about the rush of emotions that he would always get when I saw a new message from Cyrus, how he always went to bed smiling afterwards. It was almost exactly like the feelings that he had for Alfyn about a year ago, now that crush had been painful. They both cared for each other dearly, but Alfyn was always hung up on his childhood friend Zeph and Therion was still trying to mend his broken heart from a long ago betrayal. It had been a mess altogether, and while they both adored each other they had had decided they were better off apart.

Therion mulled this through in his head, maybe Alfyn was right and he did have a crush on Cyrus. But was there any chance that Cyrus returned those feelings? He decided that maybe it was best to just wait and see what happened.  
~  
**Cyrus**  
Cyrus was having a dilemma just like Therion was, after a recent conversation with his old friend Odette about Therion; she had pointed out that it seemed like he had feelings for the elusive young man. After a couple of sleepless nights, which wasn’t too out of the ordinary; he deduced that she was right. He did appear to harbour some kind of feelings for Therion, he certainly hadn’t felt anything of the sort in a long time.

He wondered to himself if he should mention it, he had noticed that the last time he had spoken to Therion that the other man had seemed a little bit more subdued. Could it be possible that Therion had picked up on his crush and was now avoiding him. He didn’t want to even think about that, he cherished Therion’s friendship and he didn’t want to ruin what was already between them because of this. 

After about a week of awkward tension between the two of them Cyrus knew that he had to say something, it was better to air out whatever was going on between them rather than having it constantly being awkward and them drifting apart; this had happened far too many times in Cyrus’ life and Cyrus only wished to fix this situation. He called Therion, feeling his heart beating in his chest.  
~  
Therion opened his call pretty quickly, he too also seemed very nervous; it was clear that they both had to talk about this situation. “Hi there, Therion. I think that we need to talk. I just want to say that if I have upset you in any way; I am truly deeply sorry.” Cyrus said, he felt so awkward; he was used to his words being misinterpreted but somehow with Therion the idea of upsetting him was unbearable.

Therion sighed softly. “You haven’t done anything wrong Cyrus… It’s just that I uh, oh gods how do I talk about this?” He buried his face in his hands, letting out a small frustrated noise before he finally lifted his face to look Cyrus in the eyes once more. There was a weak smile on his face. “I have feelings for you Cyrus, romantic feelings I mean. I didn’t think that this would happen; but it did. And it’s been running through my mind all week, but I just can’t stop thinking about you.” Cyrus could feel his face heat up, his hands were shaking. This couldn’t be real could it? It had to be a dream. 

He realised that there had been silence between them for over a minute before he came back to his senses. “Oh, my dear Therion. I do believe that I have developed romantic feelings for you as well. I too have been unable to get you off my mind; talking to you has become my favourite part of the day, and you’re so kind and attentive. I never thought that this would happen either.” He could feel a wide smile spread across his face.

When he looked back at Therion on the screen, he noticed that the other man was also smiling. This was probably the happiest he had ever seen him. “Thank you Cyrus, I feel the same way. I always feel happier when I talk to you. I guess this means that we’re an item now huh?” He said with a quiet chuckle. Cyrus returned the laugh before he grinned at Therion.

“I guess we are, we don’t have to rush things. But I want to keep talking to you.” Cyrus said, Therion agreed with him. After all they both lived in separate countries, long distance relationships took a lot of work after all. They spent the next couple of hours talking things through, but Cyrus couldn’t deny the rush of excitement he felt about this whole situation. 

There would be many hardships between the two of them, but love always requires sacrifice; and both Therion and Cyrus were willing to see it through until the very end.


End file.
